Agents of HYDRA
by Alissa Forigen
Summary: Everyone knows about every agent of S.H.I.E.L.D in the world, yet no one knows about every HYDRA agent. They're here to fix that. A team of friends who started out with HYDRA goes through the new times with problems from every end. Plus, with a new organization, things can really only get worse for them.
1. Flashback 1

H.Y.D.R.A IS LURKING

* * *

 **FLASHBACK PART 1**

Madeline rubbed her eyes viciously as she rose from underneath her bed sheets. She could hear the silent vibration of her phone and she looked to see who was calling. Squinting, she could make out the name as Alejandra, a co-worker at the HYDRA base she worked at. She took the phone, picking it up. "Alej, why are you calling so early in the morning? It's only five o'clock, silly."

"And, what are you doing, calling me 'silly', huh? Actually I called because I got a call from Lia. She said wanted to tell you that Whitehall needs you tomorrow in a meeting a friend of hers is going to."

"Who's the friend?" Madeline asked, in her normal high-pitched voice, finally putting her glasses on, and brushing back her hair with her hands.

"Jemma Simmons. You know, that lab girl! Lia seems to be good friends with her."

Madeline slumped. "Oh, her. Hmm, I don't fancy her very much."

"Why? She's perfectly nice."

Madeline stayed silent for a bit, thinking of a few words to describe the lab girl. "Well, she always seems like she's in a rush to leave-"

"Just because you stay back an hour or so, doesn't mean people can't leave during that time."

"Well, Lia doesn't. She leaves with me." Madeline, looked around her bedroom, hearing a loud bang. She squinted once again to see the time in the darkness of her room. It was truly only five. "And also, she always looks like she's hiding from us. Don't you see that? Like, hiding something from us?"

"Yeah, yeah. She does look like she's lying about everything she says to me. Maybe not to Lia."

Madeline looked once again at the roof of her apartment, as more loud banging was heard from upstairs. "Umm, Alej. I think my upstairs neighbours are throwing a party for no apparent reason, so call me back in... like when we get back home from work."

"Sure, goodbye."

"Bye." Madeline hung up on Alejandra, and fixed her glasses. She grabbed a handgun she stored in her bag for protection, and placed it in an even smaller purse. If anything, she may need it. _All that noise, what's it coming from_ , she thought, looking up at her ceiling, hearing the bang once more. _Sounds like gunfire_ , her mind was actually confused. She crawled out of bed and made her way over to the door, grasping her purse. She walked over to the next floor and to her upstairs neighbour's apartment. She knows them well, and that they are loud and ignorant. Also very selfish. Most of them at least. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

She waited five minutes before trying the handle. The door seemed to have sustained a lot of damage, thus the door opened with ease. She turned on the light, as even the light of the hallways weren't good enough, and gasped at what she found. Several bodies were scattered across the floor, most, if not all with deep stab wounds in their chests and necks. _They are all H.Y.D.R.A agents_ , she thought. Then, she saw a small figure curled up behind the couch. She walked over to the figure, and crouched down to find a young male, looking only 20-23 years of age. He had a caramel skin colour and black, straight and greasy, almost shoulder-length hair. She realized that this was the youngest son of the family, Lucas André Barbosa Reis Salgado. Though Madeline knew his full name, it was a nightmare to pronounce, let alone having him pronounce it every time he meets someone new.

"Lucas! What happened?" She said, trying not to startle him, which ultimately failed, as he nearly stabbed her as well thinking he was in danger. She dodged and he kept the knife to her neck, staring for a bit before asking, "W-W-W-Who are you!? How did you get in my house!?" He demanded, which Madeline gave no response, until he lowered the knife, realizing it was her.

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry Madel. I never meant to do that... I-I was just-"

"It's okay, Lucas. But, what happened here? What did H.Y.D.R.A do?" She asked. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down, before starting to explain everything,

"S-So, I got up to get ready for work as usual. My parents were gone to the airport, and I was alone today. So I made breakfast and ate, and got ready for work. I was going to leave when someone knocked at my door. I went to answer and these men seemed to break it out of its lock. I was about to be captured and taken away when this girl showed up. She had short hair and she fought them off. When it got bad, she caused a mini earthquake, and I heard an odd banging sound, which made me feel kinda dizzy. I think I passed out, because when I woke again, I saw the men dead and she was gone."

Madeline stared in a bit of horror at his story. "Wow... I think that girl was S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh, and you're a superhuman H.Y.D.R.A experiment. I think it's normal, if they check on you annually. Do they?"

The male shrugged his shoulders and started to stare at the ground. "I still feel a little sick from that, you know. I hope mum and dad come back by eight, or I'm not going to work."

Madeline looked at the time on her phone. Five thirty-five. She slumped. "I might as well go back to bed. I don't need to wake until eight o'clock anyways so. I'm going back to bed, okay? Good night."

Lucas looked back up at her. "Maybe I should get some sleep as well. Would... you mind to help me to my room. I'm still not doing great, I'm as dizzy as before."

Madeline nodded and got him by his hands, assisting him back up. She forced one of his hands over her right shoulder, and she placed her left hand over his left shoulder. They slowly walked over to his room, where Madeline took his arm off of her shoulder and placed him onto his bed. "Thanks, Madel. Good night."

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS LURKING

* * *

Lia walked down the empty white hallways, wondering if Whitehall's last name was intentional. She walked through many, before she came to a halt at a large door, with the label, 'SCIENCE ROOM 09-0321'. This was the lab as its name suggested. She turned the handle on the door and opened it, seeing a large room with many different sections and little lab groups. Lia was grouped beside Jemma Simmons, one of the newest members, however, they would usually work on the same project. Lia didn't have any partner, so she just went with Jemma. She walked over to Jemma, and scared her by placing her two hands on her shoulders. "Jemma! I got you back!"

"Oh~! Lia, you scared me! Don't do that..." Jemma said, placing her two hands on her chest and looking down. Lia sat beside Jemma in an office-like chair and pulled over a sample bag. "What's in this? Some type of metal symbol?"

"No, it's just splinter bombs. We need to research on this, for reasons." She said. Lia shrugged her shoulders and opened the bag, putting on sky blue, rubbery, gloves before taking the splinter bomb out. She made a mental note to herself, _handle with care, Lia, don't activate it or you're doomed, for god's sake Lia_. She looked at it and quickly put on her safety glasses and grabbing a tube of transparent, semi-pinkish, liquid. She looked carefully at the tube's label, which said, 'SAMPLE #45490287483' on it. She nodded and Jemma, placed it on a microscope to check something, before she handed it back to Lia to allow her test the liquid on it. Lia poured out only an eighth of the liquid onto the splinter bomb, and it ran off of it like water. She cringed a little, before turning her oddly confused face to the computer screen, to scan the bomb. "Geez, I don't even know how much more alien this thing can get!?"

Jemma cocked her head over to the computer screen, as no signs of damage had been caused by the liquid. "Maybe you're not pouring enough-"

"I actually tried this with similar alien material, and results came up. Plus, they fizzled on the material, this just runs down it." Lia said, Jemma staring down at the splinter bomb and frowned, with an awfully puzzled look.

"Maybe it's waterproof. Try something gassy or a solid." She responded. Lia looked up at the ceiling, thinking as the room went harshly quiet. Not a plop was heard. The doors opened, and a woman with wavy, blonde hair, and a petite but strong, charismatic figure, was standing there. "Lia," she started with a high-pitched voice, "Whitehall needs to see you. And Jemma, come too."

Lia sighed and shrugged her shoulders, looking at Jemma. They both got out of their seats and walked over to the petite woman. "Madeline, why does Whitehall need to see us? Is it for the usual?"

"No, Whitehall needs to see you because he feels like it." A voice called out from behind the petite woman. Madeline turned around, to see a tall man, with broad shoulders and long arms. He was a very pale caramel colour, and his hair was dark like bitter coffee, and combed around lazily. Madeline, who was shocked to see him, hugged him as he lifted her into the air. "Jakob! It's so good to see you! Where have you been?"

He smirked intelligently, "Well, I've been stalkin' S.H.I.E.L.D for a bit... hmm... I don't really know. I just heard you were down here taking the girls back up, so I came to drop by before I leave." Madeline looked oddly at him.

"Leave? Why?" She looked at him, slumping over a little. He patted her gently on the head, and responded, "I need to break Mathiassen's and Gvasalia's asses outta S.H.I.E.L.D's airplane. And get mine handed to me by the Chini woman. Again."

Lia shook her head silently, while Jemma tried not to look very confused at the man. He looked at both Lia and Jemma, and said, "Lia, I heard you've been making a thousand new friends, and it seems to be lies. Who's the straight-face?"

Jemma grinned hesitantly, and straightened up her posture. "Oh, I'm... Jemma Simmons, a new scientist here. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for him, and he grabbed it, shaking it with some care. "Why, Jemma, you seem like you'd fit in a little better at S.H.I.E.L.D. Got any other friends?"

"Well, not anyone now, really. I had an old friend after I went to university, but we went our own ways." She said, trying to look friendly. Jakob accepted it, but could clearly see right through her. He nodded as he was about to leave and the girls were about to go up to Whitehall's room, when he remembered something. "Yo, Madeline, when your finished with Whitehall, can you check on Kimi for me? Just tell me how much progress he's made, okay? Thanks."

Madeline nodded and waved off, without looking back.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS LURKING

* * *

Madeline rushed over to the hospital, looking for Room 38, which was down the first aisle of a white blank hallway, near the ending of the corridor, just a door from the corner. She strode briskly through the hallway, looking for any signs of the door. Mentally counting the doors, she eventually came across Room 38. Sometimes afraid for the man in the room, she hesitantly looked at it, remembering what Jakob said, _"...Madeline, when your finished with Whitehall, can you check on Kimi for me? Just tell me how much progress he's made, okay?..."_. She thought back to what he's doing and shook her head, muttering to herself, "He's gonna get himself killed one day..." She walked into the room quietly.

Seeing the pale blonde made her feel a little sick at first. Then, she eased herself, only thanking herself that he is recovering and his brain is getting better. She went close to him, sitting next to the bed he rested in. The man looked chubby, with the slight bit of broadness in him, but also the skinny feel as well. He had pale skin, probably from being in a hospital bed for four months, sleeping. His hair was thinner than Madeline remembered it to be, however, it still kept its golden blonde colour. His face was spotty, he once had acne problems. She analyzed him carefully. _Is this really Kimi? I don't remember him looking like this_ , she thought, quite boggled with his looks. She could remember from the top of her head what had happened, which took her off of being an agent completely:

 _5 months ago..._

 _The mission H.Y.D.R.A planned to do to obtain special peoples trust. I at the time was an aspiring agent. I liked the paperwork, but I also liked the field work. Jakob was a great teacher, by the fact that he had dealt with S.H.I.E.L.D quite a few times in the past, especially with one agent of theirs, who he calls, 'the Chini woman'. But her real name is Melinda May, as she had came up once in our database as a threat. At the time, Kimi was a full time member and had been here for a while now. It was a mission to send out Raina, me, Kimi, Jakob, Matthiassen, and a few others, I wasn't quite familiar with. We were doing fine in the mission, but S.H.I.E.L.D found out that our presence was here and they attacked us out of there. But, during the fight, that same Chini woman-er, May, had shot at Jakob. Sad thing was that it became a stray bullet which seemed to plunge through Kimi's poor head. And, he was still in there, but he was hit with a second stray bullet from May. To think S.H.I.E.L.D finalized him... he seemed to survive, only that he's been in a coma for a while. I hope he wakes soon..._

Snapping out of her trance, Madeline noticed a man in a white jacket in the room as well. Still kinda lost in her trance, she looked at the man, wondering who he is. He seemed to catch onto her, and notice she was staring at him. "E-Eh? Madeline, I thought you were sleeping..."

She shook her head quickly, still running through the list of names she knew in her head, to at least call him by his name. He was tall, and skinny, obviously a doctor-like figure. She looked up at him. He was a quite pale doctor, he had light brown-gold hair, a few signs of aging on his face, and he wore glasses. His glasses were small, however, his eyes fit into the lenses perfectly. She quickly remembered his name, "Oh! Doctor Van Der Noordkamp! I almost forgot your name..."

He let out a little giggle, however, went back into his straight, emotionless face. He let out a little sigh, Madeline turning to him as she watched him put his papers in order, and check up on many of the devices beside the man. "So, Doctor, how is Kimi doing?"

Noordkamp looked at Madeline, a glance of hope in his eyes. "He's actually doing well. His brain is starting to restore it's natural habits, and he doesn't need life support any longer. You can hear him snore and cough sometimes."

Madeline nodded her head, looking back to the man on the bed. She started to wonder how he'd look if he were awake. _He seems so happy and marry wherever he is. I hope he can wake up feeling like that as well_ , she thought, tilting her head and thinly grinning. She got up, when Noordkamp stopped her. "And, Madeline, where's Jakob? I... was quite surprised to find you here rather than him today."

"Oh, Jakob's got to go out for Mathiassen's and Gvasalia's butts and take 'em away from S.H.I.E.L.D's hands. He also said he was going to get his handed to him by their Agent May." She responded. The doctor nodded quietly, and turned to his checkbook, sitting down in the seat beside Madeline's and started to write down notes. Madeline, once again, went for the door, when Noordkamp called for her, "And, aeh! Tell me when he comes back, okay?"

"If he comes back..."

"If he comes back."

"Okay then. See you later Doctor." She waved him off and left the room, en tour to the science lab.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS LURKING

* * *

 **First chapter done and over with!**

 **Since this is just a flashback (hence the chapter's name), no body will know what happens to the team and whether they get Matthiassen and Gvasalia out of S.H.I.E.L.D captivity.**

 **Another thing is to keep in mind of Lucas, Kimi, and Dr. van der Noordkamp. They are among many important characters in this story. And, the girl with the 'mini earthquakes', keep in mind of her, and many more hints.  
**

 **I am hoping to make this story about 5-7 chapters long, with five parts each, other than flashbacks, and some side stories/teasers. On the note, flashbacks can happen at any time in the story line, so this one is when Jemma and Bobbi works for H.Y.D.R.A. There should be about five of these to come and help explain the story (if you don't already know) in more detail.**

 **So long! Until the next chapter!**

 **-Alissa Forigen**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1: Famously Lost

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1, PART 1: FAMOUSLY LOST**

Lia woke up to a loud vibration, made from a text on her phone. She pulled off the sheets, and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, and reached for her phone, unlocking it and checking her messages. She had one; a message from 'Nothnagel'. Her face quickly turned puzzled, at the fact that he shouldn't be up at this time. Lia, before answering her messages, quickly checked the time. Six seventeen. She tapped on an app to where her message was.

 **Nothnagel: Would you mind dropping by? That would be nice.**

She read it carefully and wondered, _dropping by? Why does he even want me to? I ain't doing that. Unless_ , she started to tap on her phone, answering his message.

 **Laframboise: Umm... why? Not like anything special happened did it?**

She put her phone to sleep, and got up out of bed. Though she had texted him as if him responding meant a thing to whether she was going or not, she took a shower, put on better clothing, and had breakfast, before grabbing her phone and getting her car, driving off to Nothnagel's apartment. _I wonder what he wants now. Money? Food?_ , she thought, driving through streets before reaching at an apartment complex. She parked her car and went inside, taking the elevator to the fifth floor, and going through burnt orange halls, with several dark golden doors. She came to an apartment, Room 192. She knocked loudly on the door, hoping a broad-shouldered, black hair, pale skinned man would be standing in her path. She heard footsteps crawl to the door, before hearing the click of an unlocked door. "You can come in Lia, knew you'd make it."

She slumped and opened the door, straightening her posture quickly as she walked inside, where, she also saw a petite blonde woman sitting on one of the chairs. She smirked and walked over to the blonde, before the pale man started to talk, "It's nice to have a little reunion, isn't it?"

Lia tilted her head, looking sarcastically at the man. "Nice reunion. Where are the other few?"

He pointed his chin towards a door Lia predicted to be of the washroom or bedroom. "Lindskog's in there. Umm... Mathiassen and Kuvayev are in my room, and the Doc is in the kitchen. Kimi still needs rest from yesterday, so I left him out."

She nodded understandingly. "So, Madeline, how's life doing? It feels so good seeing you again!"

The petite blonde looked up at her, holding her mug of coffee with care. "Well, I'm working a well-paying office job, kinda like the one I had at H.Y.D.R.A. Mmnn... I miss H.Y.D.R.A It's all because of-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Chini woman. Heard her team wants to recruit some nice Inhumans. I disagree otherwise, but I think that won't get far unless the Inhumans actually trust S.H.I.E.L.D." The pale man said, looking back towards his TV, and changing the channel back to the news. Thought it took a while for them watching it, eventually a news headline about S.H.I.E.L.D had came up, and how they 'saved the Inhumans'. Lia frowned as a long-haired, golden-blonde man walked out, just putting his hair into a ponytail.

"I swear Tobias, you need to cut your hair eventually. Geez, you look like a goddamn girl..." The pale man looked at him, quite complaining about the hair. Madeline shrugged her shoulders and Lia laughed. Before they all heard a young, girl-like squeak from the bedroom, which they made out to be, "I found it!"

"Ehum... You guys okay in there?!" Madeline yelled, looking at the door from her position on the chair. Before they knew it, Kuvayev stumbled out of the bedroom, tied up with some type of rope. Nothnagel laughed out and Kuvayev crawled his way over. "Can you guys help me?"

"Why ask us? You have Matthiassen, no?" Tobias said, scratching his head. Kuvayev turned his head and looked at him, an enraged look on his face. Tobias shut up immediately, and Kuvayev lay his head on the carpet. "Matthiassen? You've got to be kidding me. What type of help does he give again? Child support? Medical aid? I dun' think so."

Lia burst out laughing, and the others giggled as the doctor walked out of the kitchen from making breakfast. He was startled by Kuvayev's appearance wrapped up in tape, and on the ground. He quickly ran over, grabbing the nearest sharp object and cutting Kuvayev out of the tape. After, he helped him onto his feet, and Kuvayev silently thanked him. The doctor looked at Kuvayev oddly, "How did you get into that situation? Oh, and by the way, petit déjeuner is in the kitchen, if you want any."

The entire group stared at the brown-haired man, obviously puzzled. He was confused at why they were staring, until Nothnagel broke the silence, "You know, I think that means breakfast guys. Well, thanks for the French lesson, Doc."

The doctor slumped, his head staring right at the ground as Nothnagel walked past, giving him a pat on the back. Then followed, Madeline, before the Doctor straightened his posture and headed into the kitchen, where the dining table was as well. Nothnagel had already started eating and Madeline was making herself some hot chocolate. The doctor giggled. "Madeline, how many cups of liquid can you handle before you drop? Wow, that's like the fourth one! I wanna see a record, but not to kill your heart, obviously."

Madeline giggled and waited for the kettle to boil up, before pouring hot water into her cup and stirring it.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Madeline walked down the dusty, and smoky aisles that were of the grocery store. She typically hated this place, as it's neatness was below her standards. Far below. She walked, checking expiry dates and how good the products looked, when she saw a skinny, caramel-skinned, straight, black-haired man walking, looking around for something. Off the top of her head, she noticed it was her upstairs neighbour's son, Lucas. She quickly ran over and tapped him on the shoulder, he quickly turning around, almost in fright, however, he calmed as he saw Madeline. "Madel... uh, can you...-" he tried to speak, but was clearly out of breath. Madeline took him to a small corner and sat him down.

"Now, what's wrong, Lucas?" She asked curiously. He looked around, and patted her on the back to sit down with him, and she complied. "Madel, they're after me... I don't wanna be with S.H.I.E.L.D, I really don't wanna. Can... you help?"

Madeline widened her eyes in surprise and looked around alongside him. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"I saw them! There was this tall dark man with muscles, and... and this woman who looked tall and charismatic, like you..." He trailed off, getting up and hiding behind one of the aisles. Madeline quickly got up and looked into the aisle Lucas hid from. She saw two people, wearing mostly black, talking and walking down the aisle. They obviously fit the description of what Lucas had said to her. She tapped him on his shoulder, and brushed on it, an odd, but efficient way of telling him to start running into the crowd. She stepped across the aisle, catching the attention of the two.

"I hope I don't get caught." She mumbled to herself, walking slowly to see what else she may need. Before she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she cocked her head around quickly. The two people had actually came for her. _I really understand why Lucas is scared now_ , she thought, looking in surprise at the two. Though she didn't know them, she recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol quickly and swallowed. _I hope they don't remember me_ , she said, rubbing her teeth against each other. "You must be Ms. Bessoney, from H.Y.D.R.A, Whitehall's days."

She gulped, before making a scream for help. She started to hear her voice echo across the room and she struggled, trying to get the hands of the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents off. Until, a blast was heard and both agents were thrown to the doors of the refrigerator, unconscious. Two boys showed themselves, both having metallic blonde hair, cut low, and both having tall, slim figures, as if they haven't eaten anything in a while. Madeline looked at them, _who are they again? I remember seeing them in H.Y.D.R.A labs_ , she thought before they walked up to her and picked her up.

"Remember us, Madeline?" One said.

"Yeah, we were like your pets." The other said. It confused Madeline a bit.

"We were all friends, with Luca and Salia..."

"And we all were your lab rats too, remember?" Madeline thought quite hard, _I don't remember their names. If they would give me a better hint_.

"Mangir A?"

"Mangir B?" Just then, Madeline remembered the two. Mirogod and Edgar Preobrazhensky. The odd-kinda-Ukrainian-probably-Russian-still-know-nothing-about-their-powers twins. She slumped as they put her down at the front of the shopping mall. "Oh, boy. Not you two again..."

"Yay!" They yelled, raising their hands above their heads as they chanted in joy: 'She finally remembers us!'. She put her basket onto the ground and ran out, the two boys still chanting and cheering. _Good thing I'm outta here_ , she thought heading to her car. "Um, Ms. Madeline Bessoney. Would you mind?"

Madeline turned around. And there stood a familiar face, that of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Philip Coulson. She swallowed. _S.H.I.E.L.D is mayhem_ , she thought before she received a blow to the head and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Nothnagel looked around the room he was in, his head pounding. He hadn't remembered much before he took a strangely random blow to the head by an object way stronger than he was, surprisingly. He found himself tied down to a chair, by both arms and legs, and struggled a little to get out before giving up. He then tried to get out of the ropes which tied his arms down. He almost got them off, when a loud bang was emitted from an object and his heart jumped. He looked around hesitantly, trying to find the cause of the sound. A woman, quite familiar face to him, came across and re-tied his arms. He smirked, "And all my hard work."

"Was nothing in the first place." She responded, coming now into his line of sight. His smirk was quickly dropped and his face was now a glare of hatred and anger. She sat down on the chair a ways away from him and brought out a notepad. "We need to ask you-"

"Ask me what? There's almost nothing you could seriously ask me." He interrupted her abruptly, his voice filled with some sorts of anger, which seemed sudden to the lady. "There is nothing you can ask me. I'm serious right now."

"Well, we know you have ties with H.Y.D.R.A, so maybe telling us about that would be helpful." She said, finally cocking a tiny grin. He frowned.

"Ties with H.Y.D.R.A? That was before it all fell apart. I'm just working alone now. If you know where I can join again, please tell me." He said, sarcasm in his voice. She shook her head. _He has nothing. The other may not have any information, either. Damn_ , she thought, getting up and leaving the man. Coulson was waiting outside the room. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. He's not with H.Y.D.R.A. I knew it. Not many old H.Y.D.R.A agents went back to rebuild it with Ward. The woman is surely not any lead, if he had importance and he knows nothing, than it's not any good to ask another blank." She said, frustration in her voice. Coulson sighed, and signaled a man to release Nothnagel.

"Coulson! I found someone who may have relation to the new H.Y.D.R.A team!" A woman with short, brown hair and a slim body came running down. Coulson turned quickly to look at her. "Who is it?"

"A man- I mean doctor by the name of Luborad Czerniawski. I don't have a strong lead on where he is, but I have someone who knows him really well." She started, taking a break to catch her breath. Coulson nodded, bringing up the question, "Who is he?"

"Another doctor by the name of Jan-Miek van der Noordkamp. I think I said that right... oh, and they work at the same hospital." She said.

"Daisy, get a team to go to the hospital and privately speak with the doctor. If you can, find Mr. Czerniawski." He replied, turning back to the short, black-haired woman. "Agent May, I have a task for you."

Daisy nodded, and walked off to assemble a team, while May and Coulson stood outside a door, to a prison cell.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Daisy walked briskly through the white halls, filled with offices and doors, some with curtains. She needed to find a certain doctor's room, and maybe check the patients he deals with. She eventually found Room 189, with a label saying 'Dr. Noordkamp's office'. She smiled and knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before a man, quite tall and slim, pale and had thin brown hair, alongside small glasses, had opened the door and was standing right there. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with you. I'm guessing your Dr. Noordkamp." Daisy said, the doctor nodding. He invited her inside and gave her a chair to sit on. "What is it?"

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D hears that H.Y.D.R.A may be rebuilding themselves, and you know someone who may be involved in rebuilding H.Y.D.R.A." She responded, adjusting herself in the chair. The doctor sat himself up in the chair and his glare turned cold. Daisy swallowed, noticing this.

"Rebuilding H.Y.D.R.A. Hnn... I haven't actually heard anything about that anywhere here." He said, puzzled. Daisy smiled and put down a file of Luborad Czerniawski onto a small table in front of them. The doctor widened his eyes and quickly grabbed the file, reading its name again and looking through it. "Luborad? But..."

He started to slur off into muttering into another language before Daisy took the files from his hand and placed it back on the table. His cold, bitter look had turned into a more surprised, confused look. "Okay, tell me what you know about Mr. Czerniawski."

"L-Luborad... he was a nice guy. We both used to work in the same H.Y.D.R.A sector for a while. Until, you know, Whitehall passed. Then, we went our ways for a bit before we found ourselves, once again, at the same sector in this hospital." He responded hesitantly. Daisy nodded and had wrote down and summarized what he had said in a notebook of hers.

"Well, do you think he would help rebuild H.Y.D.R.A?"

"No! Not at all! I don't think he'd have the guts - or the time - to rebuild H.Y.D.R.A." The doctor yelled. She could clearly see that he knew a lot, but his knowledge was limited as well. "Well, sorry to break your bubble, but he is."

"...A-Are... you sure? Maybe you've made a mistake-"

"So you're saying we are lying. I'll tell you now, I am not lying when I say: he is helping to rebuild H.Y.D.R.A. If you don't believe me, ask him before you go home." She said, denying his refusal. The doctor sat there, shocked to the point he ended up staring at Daisy for a bit, before he lowered his head and started to wipe his glasses. "I-If it's true... than he has been hiding something from me for a very long time."

She could hear the sadness, and shock in his quavering voice, the doctor still shivering in shock. He put back on his glasses, "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

Daisy nodded. The room went silent for a while, before the doctor broke the silence. "Well. Then, thank you."-he smiled, and continued-"I guess we are finished here. You can leave if you want to now." Daisy got up and lead her team back to the Bus.

After he had closed the door, it felt like something punched him in the gut. _Geez, maybe I should of just told 'em the truth. I feel really bad about it now_ _,_ he thought, before going back to do some paperwork.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **Yay, first part finished!**

 **The first part of chapter one is nice. I like how the story is flowing so far, and the the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D vibe is more into it. As you can see, Noordkamp is having a little bit of a _tough time_ dealing with Czerniawski's rebuilding H.Y.D.R.A (cough, cough, lies, cough, cough). You may or may not hear more about this character. **

**More important characters introduced! Kuvayev, Lindskog, Preobrazhensky brothers, and Czerniawski. And, Lucas is back! I hope you remember him, (tear, tear, if you don't). I will eventually have my first teaser/side story out soon. Who will it be about? You'll see (eventually).**

 **So, I guess this is the first chapter's first part. Until the next part!**

 **-Alissa Forigen**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: Half-Lies

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1, PART 2: HALF-LIES**

The doctor briskly walked out of the building, as his shift was over. He looked around him, checking to see if every S.H.I.E.L.D agent had actually left. He was frantically checking most hallways he walked through for this, as he wouldn't want to be caught. He knew well enough that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't merciful enough for someone as vulnerable as him to be caught. He continued to briskly walk out into the parking lot, which had only vehicles of the night shift workers of the hospital. He got out his keys of his car, walking towards it, and looked around him. The night air was quite bitter tonight, and he wanted to get inside as quick as he could.

He opened his car door, and got in, placing a lot of his things in the passenger seat beside him. He switched gears from park to reverse, and was getting out when a woman ran over to his car at such a rate that he slammed on the brakes, and took a deep breath. She slammed on the window, most likely the back window, of his car and was tapping everywhere he could think of. He turned to look at the woman from his back window, and quickly noticed who she was. A female employer, by the name of Shirley Porter, who worked in his sector. He rolled down the window and the frightened woman came running down.

"Jan! Jan! When, when you..." She started, trying to catch her breath from running so far. He looked up at her, and put his head out the window a little. "Shirley, what's wrong?"

"T-These people! They were armed with guns and stuff, they came and was threatening others and... and almost shot a few! They wanted to know where Luborad was." She continued, the doctor gasping. _This has to be S.H.I.E.L.D, who else would nearly kill a bunch to get what they want_ , he thought, puzzled and surprised.

"And, and you need to run! They were coming for you as well!" She said, stopping once more to catch his breath. He shut off his car and took a large bag out of the passenger seat. The employer watched him as he got out of the car, opened his bag, and took out a large switchblade, placing it in his front pocket. She frowned at him when she saw he had the blade.

"A blade? Kinda odd for you, Jan." She grinned slightly, the doctor giggling. "I only have the blade to use for a very sticky situation. By the way, it's called a 'self-defense tool', if you need any help." He cocked a smirk. She shrugged, but then brought up the question, "Why are you going by foot?"

"It'll actually be harder for them to catch me. Though I am quite like a snail, going through forests will force them to split, making it a whole lot easier to control the enemy, and manipulate many things. Plus, I can throw them off track." He said, placing his bag onto his shoulders, and started heading for the forest to the north.

"And Jan!"-she started. He looked back at her.-"Please, don't get yourself killed out there. The hospital will be in ruins without you _and_ Luborad, okay?" The doctor smiled and nodded, before starting, once again, to make his way to the forest.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

The dark-haired man briskly strode across the hallway, accompanied by a man with a doctor's coat. The man was dark-haired like him, only that grey hairs were visible. The man looked clearly older, wrinkles were on parts of his face, which still seemed to retain its youth alongside the signs of aging. He was tall, and had a petite body, much less charismatic than the man beside him. They both walked down the hallway, the older man holding a notebook and a pen. "So, did you say _you_ wanted to join H.Y.D.R.A?"

The older man groaned, with a sigh of anger afterwards. "For the fifth time, Grant. I don't want to join H.Y.D.R.A. But, I'd like you to find my son, who'd obviously love to rejoin after the destruction." The younger man laughed.

"Re-join? He could of from before. I may still need to know who your son is, exactly." He said, stopping in his tracks along with the older man, in front of an exit door. "You know my son. You know me. Call me if you find him."

The older man handed him the notebook and the pen, and left. The younger man looked at the name of the owner of the notebook, which was written in a messy, rushed handwriting. He read the name and looked up at the door, smirking to himself. "Man, and to think he died along with the other ten. I was wrong to say that, Jaap-Jan."

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Madeline woke up in the bed of someone else. A young boy sat down on the edge of the bed, looking through, what seemed to be, her phone. Startled by the boy's sudden appearance, she quickly sat up in her bed. "K-Kuva! What are you doing here!?"

The boy looked at her, brushing away his bangs from his line of sight. "Looking after you. Kind of. Well, Jakob told me to stay here until you felt better. Do you feel fine?" He asked her, a furious frown appearing quickly on her face.

"No! One, you scared the living shit out of me! And two, you're on my phone!" She yelled. The boy cracked a smile, and passed her the phone. "Maddie, your phone password is too easy. Gotta change it." She frowned and snatched the phone up from the bed.

"Did you see anything?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "Are you sure Kuva? I don't trust you after what you just said."

He smiled and tilted his head, before climbing off of the bed and walking out of the room. She rubbed her eyes, then put her glasses on and got out of bed. Opening the door, she covered her eyes from the overhead lights which seemed brighter than the sun. She looked around for someone, but only found Tobias sitting upright on the couch. "Tobi, have you seen Jakob? Wanted to ask him something."

Tobias looked back at her, brushing the left side of his bangs behind his ears and nodded his head. "Yeah, but he wasn't doing well. He took a bad beating alongside a nearly fatal blow to the head. Salia is taking care of him. Have you seen the doc? Should of been home now." She shook her head.

"Is he in bed?" She asked. He nodded, "In bed and in blue. He looks like a dying person, almost as if the Chini woman whipped his arse again. Really."

She grinned and shook her head. He let out a short burst of laughter, before going back to watching TV and silence. She went to the kitchen, before she received an odd text from the doctor.

 **Noordkamp: Madeline, would you mind to tell the others that I'm not coming. I probably won't be for the next few days, maybe weeks as of now. I don't know yet.**

She read the text as an indicator something is wrong. Terribly wrong. "Umm, Tobias, can you come here? I think I may know where the doctor is."

Tobias made his way over to the kitchen and she showed him the text. He widened his eyes, and scratched his head. "Oh gee. The doc has gotten himself into something, real bad. What do you think he did now?"

"Nothing. I think S.H.I.E.L.D is after him for answers. And, I think he knows something." She responded, still staring at the message on her phone. The long-haired man looked anxiously at her. "Oh god. The doc... must be running for his life..."

"And we are going to get him." She announced gleefully. Tobias looked cautiously into the woman's face. "Us two are going to get him? Madeline, there must be half-a-dozen or more agents chasing him down! If we go in, it's just a death wish right there! Especially the fact that the doc has too much of an important value to us that if we lose him, we are done for. And, one-and-a-half isn't gonna do against six plus!"

"Then we bring Kuva along. He can really change the game. I'm the brains, you're the fists, and Kuva's the tiebreaker. We can go now." She said, basically ignoring most of what was said to her by Tobias. Kuva had walked into the kitchen, as he heard his name be said. "Maddie, did you say something?"

"Yeah, you're coming with us to find the doctor." She said, taking the boy by the arm, and Tobias trailing behind. "What happened to Noordkamp?" The boy asked.

"He's in trouble. I'm thinking S.H.I.E.L.D wants something he knows. You'll be useful, come on!" She said, walking to the door. Before realizing something and knocking on Jakob's bedroom door. Gvasalia had answered it and poked his head out. "Sali, we are out, okay? We are going to find the doctor and get him back before S.H.I.E.L.D rapes him. I hope we'll be back, okay? Bye."

Gvasalia nodded and waved the trio off, as they left for the doctor.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

A tall dark-haired man walked down the hallway, quite straight-faced. He was an almost 6`1 man, with a caramel skim complexion and dark, curly, short cut hair. It looked almost like the fur of a dog, which was wet and kept untidy. He was wearing a dark sweater over a plain white short-sleeved shirt and straight jeans. He walked down the short hall and into a room, almost welcoming. He looked at the man sitting in the chair, his arms and legs tied to it. The man had only gave a dirty look to him, as he smirked quietly. "Well, well, see you're in a bit there."

The man tied to the chair started to struggle trying to get out of it, and his glare back at the man looked as if he were to pounce on him if he ever got out. The man only walked closer and grinned. "You don't need to worry, Silvain. Your sister won't be coming for you."

At that moment, the man in the chair had froze. His glare had become more of an anxious, surprised look, and he stayed silent. The room was as silent as the night, with only the breathing of the man in the chair, who now slumped over at the last phrase. Thoughts ran through his head like a bullet. The caramel-skinned man smirked, starting to walk around the man in the chair. "She doesn't know where you are. And, we've kept some good eye on any psychic signals you may have sent. You're stuck here, might as well give us what we want."

He frowned, finally starting to speak to him using psychokinesis, _"What do you want anyways?"_ , he asked. The other man cocked an eyebrow and continued to walk around him. "What do we want, you say? We want you."

Those words made the man in the chair widen his eyes in confusion. _"You... want me? As in, you want me to join, or something else?"_ , the man asked another few questions. The other man finally broke and started to laugh. "You should know what I mean. As in you! Joining isn't anything, we want you to help us with something before we hand you back to your sister."

The man's face enlightened at the sound of being reunited with his sister. However, that was only if he helped them. He slumped a little, before asking another question, _"What do you want help with?"_

"I want you to track the satellite signals of both S.H.I.E.L.D and H.Y.D.R.A. Find out where their bases are, and whether or not they have transportation. If they do, then track those signals as well. Can you do that?" The other man asked Silvain. He stared at the floor for a bit, before nodding his head. _"I'll try at least. This seems easy with the amount of AI and technology the two teams use."_

The man untied the man in the chair and helped him up. "Well, thanks Silvain. My name is Luis. Follow me."

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

The sound of rustling trees and leaves were carved into the doctor's mind. To him, it felt like forever he was walking in this forest. Almost like the forest was getting longer as he walked slowly through it. He hadn't found a single trace that S.H.I.E.L.D was after him, yet he still felt the rush as if they were. He had thought about turning back a few times, however, he usually thought twice and decided he wouldn't. He kept walking, and looking around for any flashlight signs. After doing this for almost five more minutes, he saw a flashlight. He could hear a voice, quite familiar to him, however, he couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. He climbed one of the trees, leaving his back by the trunk.

He looked down to see a women with curly blonde hair holding the flashlight, a boy-like figure who stood to the right of her, and a long-haired blonde man to the left of her. Noticing it was only Madeline, Tobias, and Kuvayev, he got out of the tree. "Well, nice to see you guys came for me."

Madeline nodded and ran over to hug him, Kuvayev and Tobias following. "Doc, what happened?" Madeline asked.

The doctor got out of his hugs, and took his bag, "An attack on my sector from someone. I had presumed it was S.H.I.E.L.D, as one of my colleagues came running over to tell me that these people wanted a friend of mine and me."

"Don't tell me - it's Czerniawski again, right? You said he was H.Y.D.R.A." Tobias broke in, while the doctor nodded silently and started to mutter to himself as they walked, like snails, through the forest in the opposite direction they were walking in before. Until, the doctor felt a strong hand on his shoulder and cocked his head back almost immediately. Standing there was a tall man, he was bald, broad, and brown-skinned. You could see veins sticking out of his shiny head. All of them turned back to look at him. "Well, convenient finding you and your friends, Noordkamp."

Still frightened at the man's appearance, another figure appeared from the shadows. He was a very familiar face to the doctor, and vise versa. "Well, hello Jan-Miek. Nice seeing you around."

The doctor could only let out a giggle, and said, "Well, fancy seeing you here Grant." The two smiled, alongside Madeline, Kuvayev, and Tobias.

"So, Grant, who is this guy?" The doctor asked, pointing up towards the man who had let his shoulder go. "Oh, him. I call him Kebo. He's nice if you know him. He won't hurt you. And, Madeline, you haven't changed one bit. Haven't even grown a centimeter. Kinda looks like you shrank, from where I'm standing. Zinoviy, you look almost twice your size from when I last saw you. And, Tobi, your hair is kind of bothering me now."

They all smiled and exchanged greetings with Grant. The doctor soon brought up a question, "So, umm, Grant, why are you here again?"

"Oh, to bring you back to H.Y.D.R.A. Someone wants to see you again." He said, before remembering about the other three. "And you guys should come too. Can help me rebuild H.Y.D.R.A." They smiled and all of them followed.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **Hey guys! Second part done! Now this is a shorter chapter compared to the other ones, but it explains a lot:**

 **1) Actually, surprisingly, it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D going after them, it was their best friend. I'll let you guess who it is.  
2) You have the appearance of someone named Jaap-Jan. I think using the names and the way he puts it you can figure out what relation he has to the story.  
3) Luis and Silvain, they are a part of a separate organization. An Inhuman one too.  
4) Gvasalia is training to be a doctor, however, he is also useful in the field like Noordkamp.  
5) S.H.I.E.L.D had beat up Jakob before capturing him. Probably the Chini woman did that.  
6) Where is Czerniawski? Well, if Ward's allowed to leave as he is the new director then you can guess where he is.  
7) Grant is Grant Ward, Ex. S.H.I.E.L.D agent, H.Y.D.R.A director**

 **And now you know everything up to date. However, remember the Earthquake girl from the flashback. Yup, she is important and you can infer why she was there. Where are the two Preobrazhensky brothers? Don't worry, they're somewhere. And where is Lia, Matthiassen, and Kimi? They are somewhere as well. Oh, Shirley Porter is pretty important, but not a main character, so you can pay her no mind, it's okay.**

 **Whelp. Here is this part, so until the next part!**

 **-Alissa Forigen**


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3: Reunited At Last

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1, PART 3: REUNITED AT LAST**

The doctor sat down in a lonely dark room. Grant had said he was going to get the man who wanted to see him to come, and he had to wait a while. He eventually lied down on the bed, and was drifting into a sleep when he was abruptly awakened by Grant. "Here he is, you can see him."

An older man had smiled at Grant and walked into the room, turning on a dull lamp. The doctor looked at the older man, widened his eyes, and sat up in the bed almost immediately, putting back on his glasses. He could recognize the older man's face very well, as they've known each other for a very long time. He almost gasped as the room stayed silent, only the sound of footsteps outside of the door. "F-Father...?"

The older man smiled at him, and went over to the bed and sat down, taking him into his arms. The doctor was very surprised and had hugged him back, his mind though, was still confused and unaware of what was happening. "Jan-Miek, I've... missed you." He could hear a small sob from the older man, who had grasped him tighter than before.

The doctor could also feel his throat and cheeks swelling, as warm tears ran down his eyes. It was like forever, since they have seen each other. The doctor lay his head on the older man's shoulder, the both of them silently crying. The doctor would bawl, however, he didn't want to in front of his father, even though his father gave him comfort. "Father... where were you...?" He managed to ask, his voice was shaky.

The older man looked at him, and loosened his grip on the hug. Eventually, they stopped hugging and looked at each other in the face. "Me? I've been getting along with life. I went back to France, and to Belgium. Then, came back here for you." He smiled once more.

The doctor felt a rush of joy throughout his body, and felt the need to smile back at his father. His father returned the question, by asking, "And you? Where were you, and what are you doing now?"

The doctor tilted his head, thinking of an answer. "Well, ever since H.Y.D.R.A fell apart, I've been working in a hospital for a while, hanging with friends, and staying the heck away from S.H.I.E.L.D. So, did you ever find Liesa on your journey? You said you wanted to find her." The older man shook his head. The doctor's head lowered, but the older man placed his hand on the doctor's chin and forced his head up to face his.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find her." The older man said, a small, unnoticed smile on his face. The doctor swallowed and nodded silently. Until a knock disturbed the silent room. The older man got up and answered it, seeing the face of a now acquaintance. Grant Ward. He was smiling at the older man, who stood still, silence was once again in the room. "What's wrong, Grant?"

"I see you guys are having fun in there. I need to see you for a second though." He said. The older man nodded and gave a signal that he was leaving, to his son. The doctor nodded and waved off. The two walked down a series of hallways, before stopping in front of a large room. It was filled with many boxes and people, and he could see another familiar face. The tall, brown-skinned, bald man walked up to the older doctor. Grant smiled and stood horizontally to the two. "Kebo, have you met Dr. Noordkamp?"

He shook his head and the older doctor kept his straight face, looking up at the man. "So, I'm guessing it's probably the same with you, doctor." The older doctor shook his head, before tilting it, still keeping his glare into the other man's. They both looked at each other, silence within the room. Before it was broken by Grant's laugh, "You two are like each other. Well, Kebo, this is a good doctor. His name is Jaap-Jan van der Noordkamp, so don't kill him okay? He's with us."

The doctor shot a look at Grant, who simply replied with a grin. "I'm... with you? I didn't say I joined H.Y.D.R.A." He responded, still looking into Grant's dark eyes.

"Well, I didn't say you were H.Y.D.R.A. I said you were one of us. I'm trying to say that you aren't S.H.I.E.L.D." Grant said, finalizing his answer. The older doctor nodded sarcastically, before shaking hands with the bald man. "Kebo, you can go now." Grant pointed to an area, in which, the bald man left to help the rest of his team unpack.

"Grant, you haven't told me-" The older doctor was cut off by a hand to his mouth from Grant, who was grinning widely. The older doctor felt a rush of confusion coming at him. It was unstoppable. He also felt the unbearable urge to try to bite Grant's hand off. But, he stopped himself, and tried to cope with what was ahead, which there was still silence between the two. "Shh... doctor. I'm gonna take you somewhere." Grant said, taking his hand of the older doctor's mouth. He sighed and went alongside Grant through a series of hallways.

Until they got to another large room. The room was a series of beds, all with white sheets, and it was empty. The older doctor squinted in confusion, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. "What is this for?" He asked.

"This was a room I found. I think you could use it-"

" _Could_ use it? Grant, I can use any safe room you give me to be something for taking care of patients. Don't underestimate me, please." The older doctor said, a devilish look almost in his eyes. Grant looked at the doctor, whom was scanning the room carefully. He sighed, before asking another question, "Did you check the beds, and the room for anything?"

Grant shook his head, and the doctor cocked his head to look at him. "You didn't? Then, I will. Be my guard, will you?" He said, grabbing Grant's hand and dragging him into the room. They stepped inside, only dust and what seemed to be hay, was found. It looked safe at first glance, but the doctor thought twice. "No, Grant, something's not right about this room. We need to lock it up, after we're finished." Grant only nodded.

Before the door shut and the room went dark. Grant grinned, although no one could see it. Before the doctor noticed anyone, Grant had already shot about five people down. The room was then brightened by large flood lights, that the doctor couldn't recall seeing. He placed a hand over his eyes, like a shield to the bright lights. Two men, dressed in all black, pointed their guns at the doctor. A dark-haired man appeared from behind them. "Well, hello again, doctor."

The doctor grinned.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Madeline quickly ran through the hallways and skid to a halt at a large door with the words, 'MAIN LABORATORY'. She smiled and pushed open the doors, trying to look for a very familiar face to her. Out of all the boxes around the area, she managed to spot a dark-skinned, tall, and black-haired woman looking through something. At first sight, Madeline was confused, but she managed to make out the woman's appearance. "He~llo! Lia, I can see you~!"

The woman turned her head towards the door, before noticing Madeline and pushing away a few boxes for her to get through. "Hey, Maddie! How have you been doing? I've been fine so far."

"Lia~! Where did you go? I was looking for you all over town. Who asked you to come here? Grant?" She asked. Lia nodded. She ended up nodding as well.

"And you? It took you long enough to get here! I was so lonely, and then there was this, like, short doctor and he looked so familiar to Noordkamp. But I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, that was his father."

"Father!? That old man is still alive!? I thought Noordkamp said he was ninety!" Lia looked at Madeline, quite puzzled at the response, while Madeline shook her head.

"No, he's only about sixty really. Noordkamp says he looks younger than his age because he was a H.Y.D.R.A experiment. Sucks to be him, eh?" Lia nodded. The two went deeper into the lab, unpacking things and talking about Lia's short stay at the base. Eventually, someone knocked on the doors. Lia turned back, and went cautiously to them. She opened the doors to find a boy almost half her height standing at them, and looking up at her.

"Kuva? What are you doing here?" Lia said, startled by the boy's appearance. The boy frowned and hugged her.

"Lia, I'm H.Y.D.R.A too, you know."

"Yeah, but, I don't think you should be, really. You're too young, and you need education. H.Y.D.R.A will kill you before your time." She said. The boy shook his head.

"I'm getting my education-"

"I really doubt it." She said, the boy starting to slump on to her. Madeline walked over, and disagreed with her, "Actually I got his report card marks a few days ago. I think I forgot to tell you but he aced everything. Literally everything, Lia."

Lia looked over at Madeline as the boy straightened himself. The look in Lia's face was obviously distress and confusion, however, it also looked like anger. "Wow... and you never told me this 'till now."

Madeline smiled and the boy let go of Lia, while she shook her head. The three started to unpack the boxes and had small side conversations about the new building. Until, a loud bang was heard. The three turned around and looked around the room. There was nothing in it, yet it sounded like it was coming from the lab. Lia took the boy's hand and went over to the door, Madeline following. They slowly opened the door to find... nothing at all. The hallways looked normal; a still pale white look came from them. They started their way down the left side of the hallway, until they found the body of someone lying on the floor. Madeline was startled by the appearance of this young female, yet she felt so calm.

"I wonder who this is..." Lia muttered to herself, letting go of the boy and walking over to the body. She noticed a symbol on the girl's shirt, which looked awfully familiar. It was of a mechanical-like eagle, and it had words in a circle around it. "A S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Great. I bet Grant did this-"

"I don't do everything. Never knew the doc had a good aim." Grant's voice echoed from above them and they looked up, to find a hole in the ceiling and Grant standing above it. Madeline looked at Grant, puzzled about how they killed the girl, "And which doctor? And how did they kill her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and got out of the hole, landing directly beside the body. "The father doctor. I didn't know that he also has a reputation with dealing with people even I don't bother going near." He shook his head and signaled for the rest to come with him.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

The two boys walked briskly through the hallway. It wasn't too long, but they didn't want to be seen. One nudged the other and he looked at him. "Do you see them coming? Anywhere?" The other boy shook his head.

"We just need to find an old man, how hard can it be?" One complained. The other looked at him, before he stopped and pulled on the other's arm. The two looked cautiously, before continuing on. One nudged the other to go to one side, while the other goes to the next side. As one walked, heard the footsteps of another person. He turned to see who was behind him, but no one was there. _Someone 'ought to be there_ , he thought, before continuing on. Before he knew it, the footsteps were louder and quicker, and he stopped and turned around once more. No one was there.

He was frightened now. He tip-toed through the aisle and kept looking through shelves to see if anyone was following him. Before he came to a dead end and turned around. A circle of people were surrounding him and he was confused on not hearing them at all. Knowing he was in danger, he whispered loudly, "Mangir A?"

"Mangir B~!" The other boy came leaping from the other aisle and landing on the ground, creating a blast of energy, throwing everyone but the other boy back. The other one went over to him and hugged him. "I sometimes wonder what I'd do without you."

"Nothing, because you won't be without me." The other responded, as the two laughed and climbed over to the next aisle.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

"How are you doing on getting signals?" The curly haired man asked, the taller man still in the same position as he was about an hour ago. He looked at the shorter man and got out of the position before starting to speak using psychokinesis. _"S.H.I.E.L.D's signals are very easy to pick up. They aren't as complex as I first thought they'd be. Kinda disappointing. H.Y.D.R.A on the other hand... their signals are very complex. Really hard to decode when they have many different signals being sent at the same time."_ The shorter man nodded.

"Well, do what you can to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll figure out how you can get H.Y.D.R.A's signals. Also, did you get any transportation or base for either?" The curly haired man asked him. He nodded, _"Yes, something for S.H.I.E.L.D. They call it the B.U.S. It's basically a large plane which is quite advanced to the point where people can live in it. It's the method of transportation for long-distance travel. And I found something else. Another organization inside S.H.I.E.L.D, the leader's name is Rosalind Price. She seems to guide the... A.T.C.U?"_

The curly haired man looked oddly at him. The name of the organization sounded oddly familiar to him, and he twisted his face in thought and confusion. "The A.T.C.U is an inhuman containment organization. Why would S.H.I.E.L.D be affiliated with these people?" The taller man shrugged.

The curly haired man sighed. "I need someone who can fight and can pose as a double - no, triple agent."

The taller man shot a look at him and shook his head. _"I cannot do that, I'm afraid. I'm a bad liar, I'll be honest."_ The curly haired man shook his head, "I won't use you. I can clearly tell you cannot fight and you're better off being the signaler. But, I would need your help tracking down Inhumans."

The taller man nodded. _"I wouldn't mind doing that."_ The curly haired man smiled.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

Gvasalia poked his head outside of the door. It had been a while since he heard the door open and he started to worry. He closed the door gently and wandered out, looking around for any sign of people in the apartment. Nothnagel was asleep and he was cautious walking around the house. It looked almost as if no one at all was inside the house and it was only Nothnagel and him. Until he saw a familiar face lying on the sofa. The man was asleep, he looked broad, not chubby at all but rather slim, he had thin, golden blonde hair, and bags underneath his eyes. Gvasalia ruffled his hands through the man's hair, and he woke up. He looked up at Gvasalia and smiled. "Hey, Salia."

"Matthiassen? Since when did you come?" He asked. Matthiassen turned on his phone and looked at the time. Ten thirty-three. He widened his eyes in surprise and put his phone away. "About seven-and-a-half hours ago." He said, yawning alongside it.

"Three in the morning!? What were you doing so long that you need to come at three in the morning?" Gvasalia asked, both puzzled and startled. Matthiassen looked at him like he was stupid. "Dealing with a wife and one - no, _two_ children is tiring. Spent the entire day _and_ night at the hospital before driving her home and then getting here. How tired do you think I am right now?"

Gvasalia looked at him, happy but surprised. "Your wife had another child? You must be both happy and tired." Matthiassen nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, at least her brother is going to drive her for a while. He says I must go get sleep until your fully rested. It's kinda a bummer, thinking about how she just had a child. Oh, and where is the others?" He asked. Gvasalia thought about it.

"The others... Jakob's in his room... Madeline, Tobi, and Kuva all left to find Noordkamp. I think they said something about him being endangered. They haven't come back yet. And Kimi probably went back to Finland. He said after he was finished his care he would anyways." Matthiassen nodded. They heard something coming from the other room, the room Nothnagel was sleeping in.

"I'll go check on him. You can keep sleeping." Gvasalia said, leaving Matthiassen's side. He nodded and laid his head back down on the sofa, slowly falling asleep again.

* * *

H.Y.D.R.A IS HIDING

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another part done for! This one (to compromise for the other) is relatively longer.**

 **There is also a lot of important things that I'll help point out:**

 **1) Lia didn't go missing. She went to H.Y.D.R.A.  
2) Liesa is the nickname of an important person in the Noordkamps lives. Now you can figure it out.  
3) The dark-haired man is also important in Jaap-Jan's life.  
4) Rosalind Price is well-known by now if you watch it. Same with the A.T.C.U.  
5) Mangir A, Mangir B is the appearance of someone who you know already.  
6) Matthiassen has a wife and two children. Lucky him.  
7) I wonder which Inhuman is the target of the two masterminds...hmm  
8) Surprisingly, Noordkamp's father is good at fighting and shooting, which comes from when he was a younger father**

 **And now you know more! Also, since Kimi has went back to Finland, don't expect to see him any time soon. And the body of the girl is not important, you can move along. A few characters re-introduced and a new character. I wonder what will happen next.**

 **Until the next part!**

 **-Alissa Forigen**


	5. Side Story 1: Middle Names

**SIDE STORY 1: MIDDLE NAMES**

"Hey, Madeline, do you have a middle name?" The boy asked curiously. He looked up at Madeline, who looked down at him and brushed away her bangs. She nodded and sat down on the bed, right next to where Nothnagel lay down. He opened an eye and raised his eyebrow. "Maddie here would have a middle name. I do too. Kuva, do you have one?" The boy shook his head.

"What's your middle name?" The boy asked Madeline. She raised her head upwards before lowering it and saying, "Crystalline. My name is Madeline Crystalline Bessoney." He looked in amazement at her.

"I wish I had a middle name. I only have one name, a patrom... patronymic name, and my last name." He said in response. Nothnagel had closed his eyes, but raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So, what's your patronymic?"

"Makarovich. My dad's name was probably related to Makar." He responded. Then looked towards Nothnagel. "What's your middle name, Jakob?" Nothnagel lowered his eyebrow and lay in silence for a bit.

"Kunz. I don't know why, but it's Kunz. Sounds weird, eh?" He said, the tip of the sides of his mouth twisted into a grin. The boy slid off of the bed. "I'm going to ask the others about their middle names." He started to hop off. Madeline only smiled while Nothnagel still lay on the bed with his eyes closed. "Do you think he's going to get far with middle names? Probably gonna make one for himself, don't ya think?"

Madeline nodded.

* * *

The boy skipped into the kitchen where the doctor was cooking. He wandered over and pulled at the doctor's shirt to get his attention. The doctor looked down at him and put down the pan he was holding onto the stove, and crouched down. "What's wrong, Kuva?"

"Do you have a middle name?" He asked the doctor. The doctor only smiled and giggled, getting up from his position. "Well, what a funny question, but yes I do. It's Hubrecht." The boy nodded.

"Why did you want to know?" The doctor asked Kuva. The boy shrugged. "Curiosity. I know it killed the cat, but I'm not a cat so."

The doctor shook his head as the boy moved on to the next person.

* * *

The boy walked briskly over to the TV, which both Matthiassen and Tobias were talking and discussing about each other's past countries they've lived in. Matthiassen noticed the boy and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Kuva?"

Tobias turned around to see the boy and smiled. The boy sat down on the floor in front of the TV, facing the two males. "Do you two have a middle name?"

They both nodded in confusion. Tobias spoke out first, "That's... an odd question to ask. Not to be impolite, but why must you ask?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Curiosity, I guess-"

"And you know what that killed, am I right?" Matthiassen interrupted the boy. However, he still sat on the floor and asked, "What are your middle names?"

Matthiassen sighed, "Mine is Erland." The two then looked at Tobias, and he looked back in surprise. "Uh-Uhh... mine is Carl."

Matthiassen and the boy laughed, as the boy got up and walked over to the next room where Gvasalia and Kimi were supposed to be.

* * *

Kimi lay on his bed and Gvasalia sat beside him, reading one of his old Russian books. "I can't believe I still had this book after ten years. It's old though, and I can read Russian as well as from years ago." Kimi smirked at the teenager's remarks.

"I wish I could read Russian. Would make life easier, since like everyone is Russian. Or maybe one of the Asian languages. Finnish doesn't do as good as you'd think." He said, looking at the ceiling and starting to space off about his life. Until the door was violently opened by Kuva. Kimi looked at it, breaking his chain of thought, and Gvasalia looked up from his book, placing a hand to his chest in relief.

"Please, Kuva, don't burst in here like you're S.H.I.E.L.D. You scared the life out of us." Gvasalia said, who shook his head alongside Kimi. The boy looked at the two and smiled, "What's your middle names?"

Kimi shrugged his shoulders and lay back down on the bed, while Gvasalia put his book down beside Kimi's body. "Well, I don't think Kimi has one but mine is Vasil." The boy nodded.

"What about you?" Kimi asked, sitting up in the bed. The boy shook his head quickly, and frowned. Gvasalia went over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't have one? Well, that's okay. I don't see the point of having one anyways. It's just a random name, really!"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the teenager. "Well, I think it's cool. Having a patronymic name isn't as fun."

Gvasalia shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you can't change your name until you're about eighteen. Guess your gonna have to live with it."

The boy nodded and walked off.


End file.
